Devil May Cry 4:Remake
by LightBlueLightning
Summary: The Devil hunter asked for a job, but he got a lot more than he expected. As some new faces and an old one get tangled in the web of mystery surounding Fortuna. DantexOC,VergilxOC,NeroXKyrie.
1. Lazy Days

**Li-chan: Hi guys, well this is me at the start of my Devil May Cry fic, i'm very excited about this, and I hope it goes well.  
Dante: Me?I'm just glad you untied me.  
Li-chan: No one asked you...AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!?  
Dante:...well not much we can do now huh?  
Li-chan:...-.- Anyway I don't own DMC I own only my own characters and the plot I came up with the rest belongs to Capcom.  
Dante: Now let's get this party started!**

* * *

"Devil May Cry?...Sorry you've got the wrong guy, you might wanna call the police about that."

_'It would be nice to get an actual job instead of people calling me about they're stolen wallets and...lost kittens...'_

The devil hunter sighed at his thoughts as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the desk.

Lately Dante hasn't been getting many jobs, it seemed like all the demons were gone on some group vacation. At first Dante enjoyed the lazy days but soon they got boring. On top of that he was in need of money.

It was beginning to annoy him how people called him for the randomest things...what was starting to scare him was the fact that because of his need for money he was tempted to accept some of the random jobs.

_'...Maybe chasing lost kittens isn't so bad...it's easy...and If i get payed.._

His thoughts were interrupted as the phone rang.

"Please be an actual job." He exclaimed.

He inhaled as he answered the phone, silently hoping it's not another random request.

"Devil May Cry?"

"Where the hell have you been for a week?" The voice of Lady asked angrily.

"Home." He answered simply.

Lady growled at this.

"Doing what?"

"...Stuff..."

"Dante..."

"Okay fine I've been doing apsolutely nothing, no jobs just random people asking me to do random stuff!"

She snickered slightly at this.

"Soo, feel like ending that lazy streak?"

"You've got a job for me!Great!What is it?"

"...Actually no, Trish and I were wondering if you wanted to go with us to this new club, it opened about two weeks ago. It's still kind of new."

A disappointed look formed on his handsome features.

"...Fine...it beats sitting here doing nothing...what time should I-

"We'll be coming for you Dante."

"Okay,anything else?"

"...When are you gonna pay me back?"

"...Soon...I just told you I haven't had a single job for the past week and you know I'm...short..."

"You're always short...never mind just get you're ass ready by seven."

"Will do, see ya."

He said as he ended the conversation, he thought it would be nice to go out. But he was still upset over the fact that he didn't have any jobs to do,and Lady asking him about his debt didn't help at all.

_'I guess I can just hope that this'll be a fun evening'_

* * *

A figure clad in blue stood at the entrance of Temen-ni-gru.

_'The time has come that I retrieve what is rightfuly mine.'_

* * *

**Li-chan: That's it guys, please review!**

**Dante: See ya next chapter!**


	2. Welcome to the Club

**Li-chan: Well chapter two is here, I realise the first one was short, but hey. It's just the first one ;) I'd like to thank anyone who's reading this, it means a lot.  
Dante:...Great now you're gonna be all sappy.  
Li-chan: Shush, ignore him. Read on, and review if you wish. ;)**

* * *

**~CLUB ARIA~**

Dante stared at the blue neon sign, he seemed hesitant to enter,from the inside loud music could be heard, and it seemed like many people wanted to get in as a line was forming.

_'Aria...That...That's a stupid name for a club.'_

He thought to himself.

Trish nudged his shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Well, what are you standing for come on." She said passing the line with Lady in tow.

"You're sure it's okay we just skip the line like this." He said catching up to them.

"Relax...I..happen to know the owner..." Lady said a light pink covering her cheeks.

"Yeah she happens to know him...really really well." Trish added giggling.

Dante raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh, so you're boyfriend can get us in?"

This earned him a punch on the shoulder.

"He is not my boyfriend..he's just a good friend that's all."

They stopped abruptly in front of the bouncer who gave them a suspicios look. His eyes landed on Lady and he grinned.

"Ah miss Lady, right this way. Mister Antonio said you and you're friends would be coming."

Lady blushed at this.

"H-he did?" She cleared her throut. "I mean he did?"

Snickering could be heard from her two companions.

"Of course miss, and if you want a drink Antonio said it's all on the house."

"Whooho! Lady whoever this guy is he's got my blessing!" Dante exclaimed patting her on the back.

The bouncer grinned again and opened the door for them bowing slightly.

"Thanks Max." Lady said while entering.

"No problem miss, be sure to stick around for our special entertainment tonight."

"Oooh special entertainment, I like the sound of that." The devil hunter said a perverse grin on his face.

Lady hit him on the shoulder again.

"Is that all you think about?It is not that kind of entertainment, there is a reason this club is called Aria."

When she said that they had finally entered the club, it had a bar with blue neon lights built into the counters. A bleach blonde barista stood behind one of the counters, her eyes glued to the stage. On the stage a DJ booth could be seen behind it was a guy with multi colored hair and several piercings, everyone was jumping and pumping they're fists to the music. Several booths could be seen in the corners though most of them were empty except one were a man with black hair and a stubble was sitting.

"As I was saying the club is called this way because they have hired performers, instead of just playing music they occasionaly have a themed night like jazz night. Tonight would be rave night, but the themed performers leave pretty fast and the regular singers replace them."

She looked around for a bit till her gaze landed on the black haired man, she grinned and pulled Trish in his direction.

Dante just stared dumbfounded. This was Lady acting like a schoolgirl, he thought it was a very unusual sight but entertaining nevertheless. His gaze fell back to the blonde at the counter, he walked over sitting on the bar stool in front of her.

"May I help you?" She said her eyes focused on the stage.

"Depends, what could a pretty girl like you do for me?" He asked smirking.

"Look buddy I don't-

She stopped as her gaze landed on him, her eyes widened.

"Heh, see something you like babe?"

Her eyes narrowed for a moment. She plastered a fake smile and her blue eyes returned to normal.

"What can I get you to drink sir?" She asked.

"Hmph, no need for glares babe it's just harmless flirting. I'm a friend of Lady's by the way."

She scowled at this.

"Oh, so you're drink is free then mister..?"

"Dante, and beer is fine."

"Right away sir."

The blonde said as she walked away to get the devil hunter his drink.

Dante grinned at this.

_'Rude staff,very rude indeed.'_

He inhaled, and then his lips curved downwards.

_'Demons...no...It's not demons...what else could it be?'_

The blonde returned with a bottle and glass in her hands, she placed them on the counter and smiled at him.

"Here you go sir." She said and returned to staring at the stage.

Dante smirked slightly, but he scowled again as realization hit him.

_'It's coming from her...but...if she's not a demon what could she be?'_

He thought eyeing her suspiciosly.

From the corner of her eye the girl noticed this and scowled internally.

_'He figured it out already?I better tell Isis about this as soon as I can.'_

The music stoped, and a blonde haired man appeared behind the stage curtains, a michrophone in his hand.

"Give it up for DJ Snackwells!" He announced

A loud applause was heard from the crowd.

"And now, welcome our lovely entertainer, you know her folks, you love her please give a round of applause for our very own Isis!"

Everyone started applauding and whistling, soon they started chanting ISIS!ISIS!

Dante raised an eyebrow at this.

_'Must be someone popular.'_

* * *

**Li-chan: I'm very evil leaving a li'l cliffy like thatz :D  
Dante: WHOOT! WHOOT! FREE DRINKS YEAH!  
Li-chan: Heh, read and review.**


	3. HE'S THE SON OF SPARDA!

**Li-chan: Next chappy my lovely lovelies!  
Dante: Yeah, now we get to see who this Isis chick is.  
Li-chan: ..hehe whoever could she be..? XD  
Dante:...Very funny, I know you know, so write so we can know y'know?  
Li-chan:...Riiiight.I don't own Devil May Cry.**

* * *

The crowd was cheering wildly, even the barista had an excited look on her face. Dante thought this had to be someone important.

Suddenly music started playing.

A female silouhete formed behind the curtains.

_"OOOH WOOOW!"_

Dante covered his ears as everyone started screaming.

_"Wooaaah, Oh wow wow wow wow.."_

_"AH!"_

Dante's jaw dropped as a redhead clad in a very revealing dress burst through the curtains.

_"You've been my superstar but it's not what you are, you've been my superhero."_

She strutted on the stage while gracefuly moving her body to the rhythm of the music.

_"Since i've lived in your shade every step that I made, brought me nothing but zero."_

Everyone's eyes were glued to the stage.

_"But I'm staying alive ,now I'm changing my life, with a burning desire."_

She sang sitting on the edge of the stage. The Devil hunters eyes fell on her long legs.

_"No one knows who I am,but I don't give a damn!Gonna set you on fire!"_

Suddenly she stood up and fireworks burst from the corners of the stage.

_"Shady Lady,I'm gonna strike like thunder!Are you ready?I wanna make you wonder, rollin' steady I'm gonna make you shiver!My heart is buuurning now!"_

The redhead sat on the edge of the stage and lowered herself into the crowd, they all cheered and moved to give her space.

_"Just take a look at me deep inside and you'll see, what i've kept undercover."_

The half demon licked his lips lustfuly, as they're eyes met.

_"There is one thing I bet you're about to regret, I'm no longer you're lover."_

She walked between the crowd, and trailed her hand over the chest of a man oogling her.

_"I just turned one more page, I belong to the stage. Baby don't call me baaaby!"_

She pushed the man away and began dancing.

_"Shady Lady, I'm gonna strike like thunder!Are you ready?I wanna make you wonder, rollin' steady. I'm gonna make you shiver, my heart is buuurning now!"_

_"OH!"_

The lights then turned off and again everyone screamed, when they were back on the redhead was sitting on the edge of the bar..right next to Dante.

_"I wanna light you up and leave you alone,I am a brand new star that you've never known."_

She leaned close to the devil hunter, who smirked in response.

_"I wanna light you up and leave you alone,I am a brand new star that you've never knoooown!"_

She leaned closer, as a few boos were heard from some of the men in the crowd.

_"Shady Lady..."_

They were inches apart.

_"Are you ready?"_

She kept leaning in, when the lights turned off again and in a puff of smoke she reappeared on the stage, Dante did a double take at this, and then frowned.

_"Shady Lady, I'm gonna strike like thunder!Are you ready?I wanna make you wonder!Rollin' steady, I'm gonna make you shiver. My heart is  
buuurning noooooooooow!"_

The puff of smoke appeared again and she disappeared, the crowd errupted into screaming and clapping. The barista let out a "WHOOHOO!" and clapped excitedly.

Dante glanced at her and frowned again.

_'So there's two of them, they are definetly not human...Now what's the chances they may be related?...Nah...still...what are they?'_

The devil hunter stroked his chin thoughtfully.

He smirked suddenly.

_'Heh, still that redhead was hot...it would be a shame if I had to kill her...'_

"Hey lady, do you know if-

He stopped mid sentence as he realised the barista was gone.

* * *

"ISIS!"

The redhead- Isis sat in her dressing room, she had wrapped herself in a lace red coat to keep warm. She hummed a soft tune as she brushed her hair, completely ignoring the panting blonde that just burst through the door.

"I-Isis...I...You...aaah...Just a second..." She said bending over to rest.

"Hah I know you like to see me sing but I didn't think you'd be this excited sis."

"It's not that!Didn't you see who was in the crowd?!"

Isis glanced at her, and returned to brushing her hair.

"..Antonio, that girl he's been hanging around lately. A blonde was with them...hmm my adooring fans..and...uh...oh yeah that cute guy who was sitting at the bar."

She listed.

"...**DO** YOU KNOW WHO THAT **CUTE** GUY WAS?!" The blonde screamed in a panicky voice.

"...a..hmm...uhmm...nope...should I?"

"..."

"Well?"

"You didn't read any of the books Quincy told us too."

"...Oh that, well dear sister I leave the reading to you." Isis said grinning at her.

"Isis it's not funny!Oooh..this is bad, really bad..." The blonde exclaimed pacing around the room.

"Would you please calm down and tell me what's wrong?What's so special about this guy?"

"..."

"AYLA!"

"H-he...HE'S THE SON OF SPARDA!" She screamed.

Isis dropped her brush when she heard this.

"...HE'S WHAT?"

"The son of Sparda, his younger son specifically." Ayla sighed. "I'm gonna have to explain this to you aren't I?"

Isis grinned as she turned to face her sister.

"Explain away sissy!"

The blonde scowled at the nickname.

"You know who Sparda is, yes?Good, well after sealing the way to the demon world. Sparda fell in love, with a human named Eva. They had twins. The older one was named Vergil and the younger one was named Dante."

"Sooo Dante huh?" Isis mused.

"Isis...be serious about this! Anyway, while Sparda was away Eva was killed by demons, Dante disappeared and Vergil was thought to be dead."

"...Go on.."

"Years later, Vergil reappeared and supposedly got in a fight with Dante. Quincy couldn't say much about this, but all he knows is that after that Vergil was gone again. Apparently he was lost somewhere in the Netherworld. And Dante had started his own demon hunting business."

"Any idea where this business is located?"

"No Quincy couldn't find much about it, other than the name..."

"...Which is..?

"Devil May Cry."

"Hmm has a nice ring to it, soo the problem is..?"

"..."

"...Sissy..."

"ISIS FOR ONCE COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE QUINCY SAYS! DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO HIS LAST LECTURE?!"

"...Well...nope.."

"GAH!NO WONDER YOU DON'T SEE THE PROBLEM!"

"Instead of panicking dear would you please explain it too me?"

"..HE'S HALF DEMON! THAT'S THE PROBLEM! AND HE HUNTS DEMONS!"

"So?We're not demons."

"BUT IF HE SEES US AS A THREATH HE'LL HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH KILLING US!"

"Oh...that...well as long as he doesn't know what we are..."

"That's the problem!He knows!"

"You're sure?"

Ayla nodded her head.

"Positive!"

"Hmm...well then we'd best pack up and go back to Fortuna. Luckily Antonio is busy with his friend so he won't mind if we leave early."

"Alright then, pack up and we'll leave. And we better hurry because if he decides to come back here looking for you..."

"Me?WHY ME?HOW ARE YOU PINNING THIS ON ME?"

"I'm not 'pinning' anything on you!It's just that I saw him oogling you!"

"Hmph, but of course. No surprise there."

Isis flipped her hair cockily.

"...You are such a show off...look just pack up, and we'll ask Quincy what to do about this...I don't wanna have to quit this job because this is his new favorite drinking spot..."

"..And how are you so sure he'll come back?"

"He's friends with that woman...Lady?You know how Antonio is around her, he even gave her and her friends free drinks!"

Isis pouted at this.

"He never gives us anything for free.."

"Not the point!He'll be coming back he obviously loves to drink and why wouldn't he come back when it'll always be free!?"

"Okay okay I get it, calm down. We'll be fine and as soon as we get back to Fortuna. Quincy will solve this like he always does."

"True, I wonder what we'd do without him?"

Isis giggled at this.

"We'd probably be back in Fortuna, listening to endless preaching...well we still do...but...a bit...less...hehe...that's good at least."

"What's wrong with preaching?"

Isis facepalmed at this.

"..Never mind..."

* * *

**Li-chan: Hehe I end it there. See you next time my lovely lovelies!READ AND REVIEW!Oh and I don't own Shady Lady of course!The song belongs to Ani Lorak!**


	4. No Ordinary Girl

**Li-chan: Hello lovely lovelies!I bring you a new chapter!Thank you for the faves and follows. Special thanks too for the ya Jinxy!Of course thank you for reading this, as I said it means a lot.  
Dante:Come on start already!  
Li-chan:Okie Dokie, Dante disclaimer please?  
Dante: She doesn't own me or anything in Devil May doesn't own Devil May cry owns Antonio...uhmm Max, that DJ Snackwells guy, Isis,Ayla and someone called Quincy?  
Li-chan: You didn't have to list everyone y'know?  
Dante: I didn't?  
Li-chan:Never mind, start!**

* * *

Soft mumbling was heard from Isis as she tossed and turned in her bed.

"..No...no ...I don't know the muffin man...leave me alone..."

She mumbled.

"...Give me back my taffy!Now...kittens...chocolate..."

She kept mumbling.

From the corner of the room a black cat watched her, it shook it's head and walked away leaving her to her mumbling.

She kept tossing around in the bed until she rolled off it.

"Ow...what?" She said groggily.

"Damnit!I can't even get any sleep!" She exclaimed, and stood up dusting her self of.

She left the room in search of her sibling.

"Aaayla!Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" She said teasingly.

When she entered her sisters room she was surprised to see it vacant.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed.

She looked around the room, and spotted a note taped to the closet.

"Mhm..this should be good." She said grabbing the note.

_**'Isis, Quincy sent me to get some herbs for our lesson this afternoon, don't forget, Kyrie is singing today! She's your best friend try not too be late?Kay?'**_

_**~Love Ayla~**_

"Try not to be late she says..Pff!When have I ever been late?" She said waving her hand dismissively.

The redhead was indeed usually late, although when she was confronted about it she would always be prepared with some sort of excuse, or she would brush it of by saying she was 'Fashionably late.'

Isis ran a hand through her messy hair and sighed.

_'That preaching is gonna be a pain...Well it's for Kyrie's sake ...so I'll last. I think I'll go for a li'l walk too prepare myself...mentally..'_

She groaned and walked back too her room, stripping off her pajamas.

She examined herself in her mirror, she turned around revealing a scar covering her back.

"Yup, still there." She exclaimed.

She put on her usual outfit which consisted of black knee high boots,her black jeans , knitted fingerless black gloves. And finally she put on her purple short sleeved top leaving her stomach exposed.

She smiled sadly as she trailed the fabric of the gloves.

_'I still miss you...it's like it all happened yesterday...'_

She frowned and then shook her head dismissing her thoughts.

"I better get to that walk, heh I may run into Ayla along the way?" She grinned as she exited her room.

* * *

Ayla hummed as she looked around the forest on the outskirts of Fortuna.

She grinned as she spotted the flower she was looking for.

"Ah, Amaryllis belladonna!Or specifically Belladonna Lilys! Isis's favorite."

Unbeknownst to her she was being closely watched by a person clad in blue.

* * *

Isis walked around Fortuna ignoring the angry glares she would occasionaly get from people, since she was used too them.

_'Geeze, people just because I'm not human doesn't mean I'm gonna kill you!What about Sparda huh?...Stupid superstitious people...well if anyone accuses us of something as usual they'll just be sent to the funny farm.'_

She soon decided to visit her favorite spot outside of Fortuna.

The redhead smiled as she saw the maple tree overlooking Fortuna.

She climbed it and sat on one of the branches, for a moment she closed her eyes and felt herself dozing off.

_'..Mmmh..I need too sleep...but I can't miss Kyrie's...nah I'll wake up.'_

* * *

Ayla smiled picking the last of the herbs she needed.

"Well, that's it and now whoever you are If you would please get off that tree and explain yourself?" She exclaimed smirking.

The figure jumped down behind her.

She turned around and her eyes widened.

"B-but y-y-you're-

* * *

A high pitched scream awoke Isis from her nap, she looked around frantically.

"What the..?"

The girl's eyes widened at what she saw, demons everywhere total chaos people getting killed.

"I have no idea what's going on but I believe it's time to stop it." She frowned suddenly."I hope Ayla's okay...s-she's fine...she may be younger..but she listens more to Quincy's lessons...she'll be fine!Now to take care of the demons!" She exclaimed running into the town.

* * *

"Dead?Or so everyone thought." The figure said smirking.

A frightened look appeared on Ayla's face, she slowly started backing away but she tripped and fell to the ground.

"W-What do you want?"

The person smirked.

"I believe you have something of mine."

* * *

Isis grinned as she shot ice at a demon.

"Now..hmmm I suppose that's all of them...NOT!"

She turned around and shot fire at a demon sneaking up on her.

"Hmph, piece of cake."

* * *

"Me?But-"

"Oh no, not you specifically, but someone in Fortuna has it, I'm here to take it back and you will assist me."

"No way am I helping-

She yelped as he put his hand around her throut.

But then a smirk spread on her features she put her hands to his chest and electricity shot out of her palms sending the him flying into a tree.

"And from what I heard I thought you were the smarter, more observant one Vergil."

"...you heard right...witch..."

* * *

Isis panted as she ran taking out demons along the way.

_'Kyrie,please be alive,please be alive!Nero please be with her!'_

She felt relief as she spotted the familliar cathedral.

The girl slid too a stop and ran inside hoping everyone was okay.

Her eyes widened when she saw Kyrie on the floor.

"KYRIE!" She yelled running over too her. She grabbed her arm pulling her up.

"I'm fine Isis..but his holyness..."

She raised an eyebrow at this and then realised they weren't alone she looked up and saw Nero along with a man in red looking at her.

Then realization hit her.

_'That's Dante!Is this his fault?!"_

"Well, I didn't think I'd see you here babe." Dante said smirking.

Isis scowled and turned to Nero.

"Nero, was he the one who caused **THIS?**" She asked through gritted teeth.

Nero simply nodded.

The girl closed her eyes for a moment.

And in a flash she kicked Dante right in the stomach, he stepped back and stared at her.

"That's cute, but I don't fight girls unless I have too."

She smirked at this and shot a bolt of electricity sending him flying.

"But I'm no ordinary girl devil boy."

* * *

**Li-chan:Ending it here!Thanks again! READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Ready or not,here I come

**Li-chan: Hi lovelies!I just wanted to say again thank you for reading this!I was feeling insecure about this because I don't have many reviews, It's not the number that bothers me but I'd just like to know what you guys think about this is it good or bad?And why is it good or bad?So I could fix that, I just want to encourage you to review, again it's not the number thing, it's just that I'd love to hear what you think.**

* * *

"Ah so I was right you're not human." Dante exclaimed brushing the dust off his coat.

"Mmm cute and smart." She replied.

"Heh, that's right baby. I'm the whole package." He said in a flirtatious tone..

"Sorry, but I don't date demons."

"Half." He pointed out.

"Whatever."

"If you two are done, Isis take Kyrie and go find Credo, I'll handle him." Nero said interrupting their conversation.

"Nope, sorry kid this ones mine." Isis replied.

"Isis, just go I can handle him much better than you because I'm stronger than-

He was cut off by an ice shard embedding itself in his arm.

"Stronger are you?May I remind you boy, just because you may be physically stronger doesn't mean you are more powerful than me." Isis said in a very low and threathening voice.

Nero let out a pained groan while pulling out the shard.

"You're lucky that was just one.I may know less magic than my sister, but unlike her I'm not at all hesitant to use it."

"Mmm you're feisty babe I like that in a girl." Dante said earning a death glare from Isis.

Multiple screams were heard from outside.

"...Carry on then kid, and see ya later devil boy." She exclaimed turning to leave.

Nero took this as an opportunity and tried to shoot her, she turned around just as the bullet was about to hit her and froze it, she moved her hand in a crushing motion and the ice broke and melted instantly.

Dante smirked at this.

The redhead grinned at put her hands on her hips.

"Like I said see you later!And Nero you should take Kyrie, after all you **ARE** stronger..."

Kyrie looked at her, a frightened look on her innocent features.

"Haha, don't worry Kyrie, I'm joking. But I have to go out and deal with those demons. Credo's probably out there too, he'll come back for you don't worry besides your boyfriend here can protect you."

Kyrie turned red and suddenly found the floor very interesting.

Isis winked and exited the Cathedral.

The moment she left the boy and the half demon continued their fight.

Isis looked around and scowled to see everyone running in panic, or getting killed by demons.

"Let's get this over with." She said and got in a battle stance as her hands began glowing.

* * *

Ayla was kneeling in front of Vergil panting, sweat running down her foreahead.

"...You are a very powerful witch, but you lack physical ability as does most of your kind." Vergil said.

Ayla recalled how her sister actually knew how to fight without her powers, Isis wasn't very strong but she had learned a lot of martial arts and was very agile which made up for her lack of knowledge. Isis would usually skip out on lessons or she wouldn't even pay much attention but she could protect herself very well even without magic. Ayla though knowing more than her older sibling couldn't protect herself without ,the blonde, after seeing how well her sister could fight decided to learn from learned a lot,but none of it could take down the man standing before her.

"Now then, where is Yamato?" Vergil asked coldly.

Ayla exhaled slightly as if to compose herself.

The young girl feared the half demon, but she couldn't show it, though she held some respect for him nevertheless. From what she knew, Vergil And Dante were nothing alike. Dante was cocky and more relaxed. Vergil was much colder, more serious. It seemed like he never smiled,though he was very powerful and quite knowledgable.

"Listen, I don't know , I don't even know what it looks like.I've only heard stories about it how should I know where it is?"

"You live here of course you know, and don't you dare lie...Because I promise you girl, I will snap your little neck right here,this instant."

She shuddered slightly.

"I don't know!I didn't even know it was here, all I heard was rumors..that the Order of the sword found it, broken."

Vergil looked slightly shocked by this but allowed her to continue.

"Supposedly they found it and fixed it, but I have no clue where they put it...the Order is very secretive, and they aren't exactly...honest." She trailed off.

"Then I'll just find it myself." He said ready to leave.

High pitched screaming interrupted him.

"What was that?" Ayla asked.

She stood up, and ran towards the town entrance Vergil following behind her.

* * *

Isis took out the last of the demons and put her hands on her hips looking around, Credo had immedietly ran back inside to check on Kyrie,people were beggining to calm down, but they were still frightened.

The girl sighed. She looked around again for more demons, then she spotted a familliar figure clad in red standing on a rooftop.

She smirked at this.

_'This'll be fun.'_

She then noticed more demons coming, she had to protect the townspeople, she turned to see Kyrie,Credo as well as Nero exiting the Cathedral.

_'The kid __**IS**__ stronger, he can handle this..hehehe..'_

She grinned devilishly and looked back at the rooftop to see the red figure had left.

_'He couldn't have gotten too far...'_

She sprinted through the screaming crowd, taking out as many demons as she could while focusing on her goal.

She jumped and landed on the rooftop, looking around her gaze stopped on the forest surrounding Fortuna.

_'I hope Ayla's okay.'_

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop , her destination being the forest she thought this was were Dante must have gone too, if he is a demon hunter and he's here to hunt demons then he'd surely go to a demon infested forest...though that still didn't explain how Fortuna got overrun by demons. Sure they were around, but they stayed in the forest and only a small amount would attempt to enter Fortuna. And they would be killed easily by Nero or some guards.

She smirked as she sprinted into the Forest.

_'Ready or not, here I come Devil boy.'_

Little did she know how wrong she was...

Dante grinned as he emerged from a nearby alley. He had seen her watching him on the rooftop, and saw her enter the forest probably thinking he was there.

_'So that's how you wanna play it eh babe?'_

* * *

**Li-chan: Very sorry for the delay!Thank you for reading!Please review!**


	6. I don't give a damn

**Li-chan: Very sorry 'bout the delay peeps! I was (and still am) At my granny's house except my mumsy(WHO I ADORE) brought me my laptopz! ^_^ So here we go! Last time Isis ran after Dante into the jungle,what she didn't know was..he's not actually there. I only own my characters nothing else!**

* * *

The redhead now walked through the forest,she had gotten tired and she decided to be more careful as the rather dense forest was crawling with demons..and supposedly they had a leader.

"A leader huh?It would be best for him not to cross **MY **path." She said outloud.

The witch may have sounded calm and cool but she was very freaked out, this is why she was talking to herself it was an old habit of hers that calmed her.

"This place is very pretty,too bad it's infested with demons...now where could have that moron gone off to?"

Despite calling him a moron, she had to admit the devil hunter was indeed attractive...and to her quite..charming...

"I haven't seen Ayla yet...which does not make me feel better.."

She became quiet then as she continued her journey however her mind was racing, in her train of thought she failed to notice the vine slowly creeping towards her legs.

"Wonder what lesson Quincy had for us to-

She was cut off when she felt the vine creeping around her legs.

"AH!WHAT THE-

Before she could react the vine wrapped itself around her body holding her firmly in place.

"Ah...damn it...and I can't even use my powers because my hands are trapped...okay so maybe those mind spells would have been useful...curse my laziness..." She exclaimed trying to wiggle out of the vine,then she felt herself being lifted up.

"...crap...I'm scared of heights..." She exclaimed shakily.

This was however the least of her troubles because soon in front of her appeared a rather large demon with a snake like body and a dragon like head.

"...Er..nice dragon?"

She shut her eyes when she saw it's jaws open,thinking this was the end,but out of it's jaws appeared a female demon,she looked like she was in the middle of a giant flower.

"Don't you know it is not wise to trespass in my forest?"

She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at the demon.

"Uhmm..this isn't your forest lady,you just invaded it."

"Hah, by invading it I claim it as mine no?"

Isis nodded at this.

"Yeah okay 'makes sense...er could you put me down now?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! My dear?Do you think of me as stupid?"

She opened her mouth to answer but recieved a glare from the demoness.

"Do not answer that!Ah hmm...you are a witch aren't you.."

"If I say no will you put me down?"

The demoness grinned in response.

"...That's a maybe?"

"Jesting won't help you my dear,you will make a fine dinner for my children."

"Put me down or I'll freeze you."

"Empty threats aren't helpful either, must I remind you I am not stupid, you're a witch, and witches can't attack without their hands...unless you know some mind spells?"

"Yes,yes I do and you better-

"Ah ah, lying is also quite unhelpfull, if you knew one you would have freed yourself by now and I wouldn't have been able to catch you so easily."

"..."

"I was right then, now come along my dear I must take care of my children and prepare them for dinner."

The demoness wrapped her tail around Isis and the vines let go,she then flew off dragging the witch along.

"...I'm screwed.." She muttered.

* * *

Ayla looked around the town frantically searching for her missing sibling, Vergil was watching her from a distance.

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Credo fighting some demons.

"CREDO!" She exclaimed running towards him.

The man turned to look at her slashing a demon at the same time.

"I'm occupied right now!" He exclaimed.

"Oh for the love of-

She stopped mid sentence and stood still in front of the demons,she closed her eyes and began chanting in latin, the demons began howling in pain as a light engulfed them,when it disappeared they were all gone.

"There now-

"How did you do that?!" Credo exclaimed angrily.

Ayla's eyes widened when she realised her mistake.

No one from the order could see her or Isis using their powers,civilians couldn't do anything to prove it but the order...

"L-look it's not important where's-

She was cut off when Credo pointed his sword at her.

"You lied, you both are witches!To think that so many innocent people were pronounced mad because of you and your sister!"

"Credo.."

"My apologies,but you know what the price for betraying the order is.."

"BETRAYAL?I BETRAYED NO ONE!"

"Witchcraft is a direct move against the order,if you try to run I'll kill you myself,either that or you come with me and await your punishment."

Ayla glared at him.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT IN THIS SITUATION?ISIS IS GONE!THE TOWN IS IN DANGER!DOES THAT REALLY EVEN MATTER?!I DIDN'T HURT ANYONE!"

Credo stared at her, and then lowered his sword.

"Fine,but you best keep this a secret to avoid punishment from the order..you should now I only tolerate this because of your bond with my sister...And if by any chance the order finds out I let you go and punishes me...I'll kill you myself..."

Ayla nodded at the man.

"Fine,now have you seen Isis?"

"No." He simply replied.

Ayla clenched her fist and turned to leave.

At first she walked but then she started running to the first place she could think of..the maple tree..

However at Fortuna's exit she was stopped by Vergil who jumped in front of her,blocking her path.

"I don't know where your sword is now leave me alone!I have more important things to-

She gasped as Vergil lifted her up by the throut.

"Did you already forget?You will help me find it or I snap your neck."

The blonde glared at him as she struggled for air,however he dropped her and she fell on her behind.

The witch coughed trying to regain air.

"Y-you don't...understand...I have to...find my -

"What?!" He asked.

She flinched at his tone and avoided his piercing gaze.

"My sister,she...I don't know where she is..

"Ha sister!" This reminded him of his own brother and he scoffed at her words."And why should I care about this?"

"I don't give a damn if you care,nor do I give a damn that you don't get along with your own brother.I-have-to-find-my sister!" She exclaimed.

Vergil smirked at her determination.

"Let us make a deal then hmm?"

The blonde squinted her eyes at him suspiciosly.

"What kind of deal...?"

"You help me retrieve my sword and I help you search for your siste, either that or I snap your neck right now." He sneered.

She scowled at this.

"I think the term is blackmail,but fine,I just want to find Isis."

Vergil smirked at this.

"Glad we could make a deal,your name?"

"Ayla." She said simply.

"Vergil,now shall we begin?"

"Wait a second." Ayla said standing up and brushing herself of.

"..What?" He growled.

"You don't expect me to search in this?" She exclaimed pointing to her now dirty and torn dress.

"As If it matters it's fine."

"Ugh!It's not because it's dirty!There are gonna be demons, I cannot possibly fight in a dress!"

Vergil rolled his eyes at this.

The female put her hands to her hips and glared at him.

"Well what are you waiting for?Go change."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Turn around."

He knitted his eyebrows in curiosity but obeyed nevertheless.

Vergil may have been colder than his sibling but he was certainly more of a gentleman.

"Good." Ayla said closing her eyes and chanting.

A glow surrounded her and she appeared wearing a new outfit. She now wore blue jean shorts,black converse a light blue no sleeve top and a black cap on her head.

"Okay we can go." She said casually passing the half demon who stopped to check her..er examine her outfit for a bit.

"Hn." He shook his head and followed.

* * *

**Li-chan: That's it for now!Read and Review my lovelies!**


	7. I'm gonna barf

**Li-chan: Thank you for reading this again! Specijalno hvala za jedinu osobu koja je ostavila komentar .5! And uh enjoy the next chapter everyone!**

* * *

With a bored look on her face Isis was now being dragged all over the jungle,she was tapping her fingers against the tail of her captor impatiently.

"Your tapping is quite annoying!"

"What else can I do?"

"Enjoy the ride HAHAHAHAH!"

"Lady you make terrible jokes."

"Hmpf!" The demoness huffed and continued her business.

Isis had no idea what she was doing to her it just looked like she was planting something.

However as she did this suddenly all the 'seeds' flew right back at her and hit her in the face.

Isis burst out laughing at this.

"What now?" The demoness growled.

Isis looked in front of her and was surprised to see none other than the very person she was looking for.

"Who the hell are you?!" The demoness asked Dante.

"Glad I got your attention I was beggining to feel a little ignored." Dante exclaimed making Isis snicker.

"Quit your snickering! And you may jest but the kindest faith I offer is to unify and spend eternity with a child of mine!" She returned inside the dragons mouth and lunged at Dante clamping her mouth around him.

"..Oh no.." The redhead exclaimed.

After a pause the dragon's mouth began to open again and Dante was seen struggling to hold it that way.

The witches jaw droped at this.

"As appealing as that sounds,I think I'll pass." He exclaimed pushing her jaws open and jumping back to the ground.

"HELLOOOOO! YEAH LADY WOULD YOU MIND PUTTING ME DOWN BEFORE YOU GET INTO A FIGHT WITH HIM?!"

Dante raised an eyebrow and grinned at her as if he noticed her for the first time.

"Oh hi babe!How's it goin' up there?"

"..just peachy...NOW GET ME DOWN!"

The demoness began moving abruptly which made Isis feel dizzy.

"Oh..gonna barf...lady if I barf all over you don't blame me!"

"Just stay put there babe your knight in shining armor has arrived!" Dante exclaimed,his coat flaring behind him.

"Oh joy." Isis said sarcasam dripping from her voice.

"Hehe..though a fight every now and then does make life more interesting,don't ya think?" He exclaimed pointing his sword at the demoness who lunged at him in response,once again making Isis dizzy.

"I'm beggining to see stars.."

* * *

Ayla walked toward the maple tree with Vergil in tow,she was disappointed when she arrived to find it vacant.

"...I guess she's not here..."

"May we just move on?I don't have time for your moping."

Ayla huffed in response and lifted her head up walking past him.

Vergil smirked at her and followed ,his eyes lingering on her exposed legs.

* * *

Isis was truly ready to barf,she was being dragged around in various directions,and she was also almost shot by Dante.

"YOU MORON! DON'T SHOOT ME!"

"Pardon me fair princess your knight is occupied."

"ARGHHH! YOU ARE NOT MY-

She was cut off when the demoness accidently loosened her grasp and dropped her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" She screamed.

She kept screaming and closed her eyes prepared for the fall,she landed in some thick bushes,luckily for her they broke her fall but from fear and exaustion she fell unconcious.

* * *

**Li-chan: I'm evil and endin' it there! Hehe! XD**


	8. Douchebag

**Li-chan: Hello peeps!Herez next chappyz!I only own my own characters and anything else I thought of..other stuff belongs to capcom...*weeping***

* * *

_'Isis?Sweetheart are you alright?'_

_A small blonde girl was sitting on her bed,she looked sad and was staring at the floor in thought._

_'I'm okay mommy..it's just...why does daddy get so angry when Quincy comes to teach us magic?..'_

_A tall blonde woman stood beside her bed,she wore a completely white dress and had a sympathetic look on her soft features._

_'...Daddy..he..he just..he gets worried because he thinks you'll get hurt.'_

_'..Is that because boys always get angry instead of sad?'_

_The woman chuckled at her daughters words._

_'Yes sweety that's right,now run along,don't be sad go play with Ayla.'_

_'Okay mommy.' The small blonde ran off to find her sister._

_The woman frowned as the girl left she sat on the bed where her daughter had previously been and sighed sadly._

_'Yes dear...they don't show their feelings..anger...they only know anger...they are..monsters...' She exclaimed in a hollow tone._

_An eerie smile crept on her delicate features._

_'Nothing but monsters...and they must be punished...'_

* * *

The redheaded witch groaned as she began to stirr,she had endured quite a fall,but fear mostly and nausia caused her to pass out.

It was then that she realised she was moving,but not on her own,she also felt she was not on the ground,and she felt something supporting her legs and back.

Isis was being carried because of her blurred vision she could barely make out something silver and red hovering over her.

"Ah and so the princess awakes from her deep slumber,nice to see ya awake sleeping beauty." Dante exclaimed smirking at the girl in his arms.

"Huh...wha?" She replied squinting slightly because the sudden light made her eyes sting.

"And I was just about to kiss you awake."

She was about to reply but her eyes adjusted and narrowed at her carrier.

"Wha the hell are you doing?"

"Now is that anyway to treat your knight?"

The girl just glared at him in response.

"Okay okay, calm down m'lady!I saved you!"

"...FROM WHAT?YOU ALMOST SHOT ME YOU DOUCHEBAG!I WAS UNCONCIOUS ALREADY!"

"Oooh I love a feisty one!"

"Arghhhhh!" Isis tried punching him but he simply blocked her and grinned.

She scowled at this. "Put me down I can walk."

"I think you'd prefer your dashing knight to escort you m'lady."

"I think you'd prefer your balls intact."

The devil hunter stopped and sighed.

"Alright,Alright." He said placing her back on to the ground.

The witch put a hand to her hip and glared.

"Well if her highness has no more request I'll be going." He said turning to leave.

"Oh no!I came all this way to find you buddy!"

He turned back towards her and raised an eyebrow.

"Well what do ya want princess?"

"I WANT...wait...uh...now...that's er...that's a good question..." Isis exclaimed.

Dante snickered at her.

"You came all this way,got captured and yet you don't know what you wanted...that's a very interesting situation there babe."

"...AH YES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I AM?WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL US?WHO'S PAYING YOU?WHAT-

"WHOA WHOA BABE! Calm down! What I'm doing here is my business,I actually did not know what you were until you used your magic,...uh..I'm not here for you and I don't think I'm getting payed at all for this, that answer your questions?"

Isis was about to ask something but stopped not knowing what else to ask.

"..."

"Then see ya princess!"

"Hold it." She said making him turn around again.

"If you want a date...I might consider it..you haven't shot me in the face..."

"...No you egoistical moron I don't want a date and...what?"

"..Er...inside joke."

Isis shook her head. "Why are you here?You must know what's going on?"

"Now why would I tell you that?And how do I know your not with the order..?"

"Please!The whole town hates mine and my sisters guts the only reason we aren't dead is 'cause they can't prove we are witches,otherwise we'd be burnt a looong time ago."

"Witch burnings?Wow these people are really old fashioned!"

"Yep,and it's not like me and Ayla actually hurt anyone."

"Hmm...so..if you don't know what's goin' on...then you can't be with them..and if the witch burning thing is true...eh what the hell,me and my partners think the order is collecting devil arms for some reason?"

"Devil arms?Those are real?!"

"..You really don't know..?"

"No,this town is old fashioned as you said, the only time my sister and I do go out is to work so that maybe some day we can leave the hell hole."

"So then you wouldn't know why they would be collecting them?"

"No nope,I just know about them.I've never seen one...buuuuut...I've heard that they brought something called Yamato in..maybe?"

"Yamato is a sword and it belonged to my brother.I believe it should stay in the family."

Isis nodded. "Sooo can I come with you...I sort of would like to know what's going on...I have some business of my own that needs investigating..and I still don't know where my sister is?"

"Hehe,you got a lot on your plate don't ya princess?Alright I don't see why not,you might help,you seem to know how to use those powers,Isis was it?"

"Right and I know you because my sister's a geek and won't stop blabbing about the legend of Sparda."

"Hehe...reminds me of Verg what kind of business would you have?"

"...family matters..."

"Babe I told you about the order deal I believe I deserve an explanation."

"...It's..It's about my mom..it's nothing that would concern you.."

"Well then shall we go m'lady?"

"Stop calling me thaaat!I have a name!"

"Okay princess!" He said walking away from her.

"...douche..." She muttered running to catch up.

* * *

**Li-chan: And so their partnership begins!XD Read and Review my peeps!**


	9. Violence is never the answer Isis

**Li-chan: I'm here Lovelies!Here with MAH NEWEST UPDATE YO!Bling Bling swaggaty swag PEACE BRO-Okay 'nuff of that shit.I'm here with the newest update!I don't own cannon stuff.**

* * *

**Isis's P.O.V**

Look my mom taught me to be polite and lady like and crap...but this guy...THIS DOUCHEBAG!How can I tolerate him?If he throws one more stupid one liner at me I WILL CUT OFF HIS BALLS AND FEED THEM TO HIM!And he's such an asshole!Halfway through the jungle he slung me over his shoulder like a FLIPPIN BAG OF POTATOES 'CAUSE APPARENTLY I WAS SLOW!Is he just trying to annoy me?'CAUSE IT'S WORKING!But I'm not admiting that..oh no!...I'm gonna return the favor!Yes...yes I will do precisely that...not sure how..BUT I WILL!

I felt myself grow more bitter by the minute..as soon as I find Ayla...

"Hey babe?So what's the deal with you and your sis workin' at a bar?" The ever annoying douchebag asked me.

I scowled and exhaled attempting to not murder him.I clenched my fist and stomped in front of him blocking his path.

"LISTEN YOU MORON!MY LIFE IS NOT YOUR BUSINESS!I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID ONE LINERS!AND AS SOON AS I FIND MY SISTER I'D BETTER NOT SEE YOU AGAIN!"

I was expecting him to at least flinch..most people do this when I get a tantrum.

Instead the bastard grinned like an idiot.

"Angie said someting like that to me...you know what she said two days later?"

I growled and mentally kicked myself for being curious.

"What?!"

"...'couldn't tell from her moaning..."

T-this moron...

**Third Person P.O.V**

To Dante this seemed oddly like Deja Vu,Isis screamed and attempted to punch him again.

"Hehe you're even feistier than Lady!I like that!" He exclaimed blocking her punch.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" She exclaimed angrily throwing another punch his way.

If you would have blinked,you'd miss it,in a flash Dante had grabbed her arm and twisted her so that he was now hugging her from the back.

"LET GO YOU PERV!"

"Isis, violence is never the answer..let's..talk this over..?" He said in a low husky tone.

The redhead felt a slight tingling sensation in her stomach but proceeded to trash in his grip.

"CAN YOU STOP FLIRTING WITH ME FOR A MINUTE?"

"Not my fault your gourgeous.."

_'Well that was kind of-NO NOPE!THAT STUPID CHARMING THING AIN'T WORKIN' ON ME!'_ She thought.

"Oh thank you so much you are so HOT HOW DID I NEVER NOTICE THIS?!EXCUSE ME WHILE I PROCEED TO MELT FROM SHEER ADORATION IN YOUR GRASP!" She exclaimed letting herself go limp in his arms.

"...I know babe,see the truth doesn't hurt does it?"

"...I hate you..."

"I love you too."

"..."

"Okay,good let's go now princess."

Dante said letting her go.

She growled and stomped behind him.

* * *

Ayla smiled as she walked through the forest,slowly trailing behind Vergil who stopped and glared at her.

She had been admiring the forest as she liked it,and altough she was concerned about her sister, somehow despite her worry she still knew that Isis would be fine..she was still panicking though..This was common with Ayla,who even when sure of something would still question it and start to panick her sister would either be calm and sarcastic or angry.

"Hurry up I do not have time to wait while you 'admire the scenery'."

She simply scowled and side stepped past him which just made him angrier,he yanked her back by her hair and turned her so she would look at him.

"Listen here girl I am not a fool,I will kill you right now If you continue to annoy me,I am capable of finding Yamato myself if I have to." He growled making her flinch.

She simply stared into his eyes,his icy gaze piercing through her like a knife.

But Ayla still knew that cowering meant she admits defeat so she simply inhaled and composed herself.

"If you continue to abuse me then go ahead kill me,you'll never find your sword." She replied ending her sentence with a smirk.

Vergil was surprised slightly,he expected fright from the girl so he smirked back at her actions.

"Very well,do you wish me to do kill you slowly or painfully?"

The smirk disappeared of her face and she looked scared.

He laughed at her fearful gaze.

She scowled and blushed in embarassment of falling for his empty threath.

"Now will you be a good girl and move on?" He asked smirking triumphantly.

She simply huffed and turned away from him avoiding his gaze.

"There's a good girl." He said releasing her and continuing down the forest path.

Ayla frowned and followed him.

The blonde cursed herself for being so weak and looked at her feet as she followed she actually admired Vergil ,she had never met him but from the stories she'd heard she still held great respect for the colder twin she was ashamed to come off as scared in front of someone who in her eyes was the very image of knowledge and respect.

She yelped as she bumped into his back,he had stopped abruptly.

The cold twin stared at the broken hell gate pieces.

"It would seem my foolish brother is also here...this has become much more interesting..."

Ayla stood beside him and looked at the wreckage.

"How do you know it was your brother?..it could have been my sister..she's know to do these..things..."

"If you mean cause mindless destruction for foolish reasons then...it would seem we have something in common..."

"Yes...it would seem that way."

They both stood there in akward silence,Ayla shuffling her feet and Vergil occasionaly tugging at his collar.

The blue clad man cleared his throat.

"We should keep moving."

Ayla glanced at him and gasped when she saw his rather uneasy look,but he returned to his cold self in a flash and she simply sighed as they both continued through the forest.

* * *

**Li-chan:There ya go!G'bye mah lovelies IMMA GO HAVE MORE ENERGY DRINKZ!GET BUZZED YO!HOLLA HOLLA HOLLA..okay READ AND REVIEW guys XD**


	10. Tension rising, and falling

**Li-chan:Hi guys!Thanks for the reviews!Thank you Jinxy!I'm trying to be as thorough as I can, I'm gonna experiment a bit in this chapter...I hope it doesn't become too shity XD Well I don't own DMC Capcom does,so here goes nothing!**

* * *

Isis had relaxed slightly after her previous arguement with the half demon,though she was still very annoyed by him to her he was a necessary evil in finding Ayla and discovering what's going on,but she knew she could probably take him in a fight,however she felt uneasy when thinking about it as she lacked physical ability she would probably get hurt,if it were not for that she would have tried to beat the crap out of him in their previous fight.

_'If he pulls something like that again,I don't care,I'm gonna risk it and attack the son of a bitch.'_ She temper would often bring her into unwanted fights,and Ayla would be there to calm her and get her out of them,but this time there was nothing to stop her.

"Now that you're calm,would you answer my previous question?" Dante asked interupting her train of thought.

The devil hunter was actually curious,he was not attempting to make her angry he was interested as to why two witches live in an old fashioned town where they could get killed,and yet they work at a modern club Dante asumed they were not old fashioned so were they living here by force?

Isis glanced at him,and sighed.

"We work there to make money of course,it's not like we want to stay in Fortuna and sooner or later someone from the order will see us using our powers we work at the club to raise money in hopes of moving before you ask the reason we can't get a job here is because no one will hire us as they suspect we're witches,but only a few dare to say anything as they'll get sent to an institution without there's always the risk that if we work here we might get busted in town most people either don't care,have seen demons or just don't notice and even if they did no one will burn us." She replied.

"Quite a nice performance you gave by the way,I loved that last part." Dante teased reffering to Isis leaning towards him while singing.

She huffed and glared at him.

"If I had known who you were back then trust me I wouldn't even look at you." She said smirking invardly.

"Then why did you choose me?" He asked smirking.

A light pink appeared on the witches cheeks,due to her pale complecsion it was quite noticable.

"I didn't choose you,I'm a performer it's part of the performance it was completely random."

"Mhm so you'd do that if it were some greasy sweaty guy with a beard?"

"I-I yeah of course if the performance asked for it."

The truth was that the only actual part of the performance requiered Isis to sit at the bar counter,she leaned toward the devil hunter only because she found him attractive of course she would never admit it,but Dante had already asumed something like that.

"Hehe okay babe whatever you say." He replied.

_'Why are the cute ones always douchebags?'_

She thought sighing.

* * *

As if the tension between the colder twin and the blonde witch already wasn't high enough,Ayla just managed to make it higher,Vergil looked uncomfortable and was constantly tugging at his collar the blonde got curious so she asked him about it,this lead to him bluntly telling her to mind her own business and now they were walking for half an hour in akward silence.

Until Ayla decided to finally break it.

"Vergil,I must apologise I didn't mean to be nosy.I was just curious because you seemed uneasy don't make this any more tense than it already is by not speaking to me!"

The cold twin,though annoyed by the girl had to admit she was right,there was no need for more tension she was right,he was uncomfortable. Because of the fact that other than his mother and the rare occasion he was approached by a woman,he was not familliar with interacting with them,his brother was no stranger to it Vergil didn't really know how to deal with women,especially hostile women.

"I admit you are correct,there is no need to make this more tense." He replied slightly surprising Ayla as she expected a death treath or an insult.

"Good." She replied feeling confused.

At first Vergil had appeared colder than ice to Ayla,but now she suspected they may be more to him,Perhaps he had a softer side?Perhaps something caused him to be cold?Or perhaps she was over thinking it...in any case she still did not want further tension so it was good that they could agree on something.

She laughed invardly imagining how Isis would handle this,she'd go up to him and throw insults at him and threathen to wring his neck or cut off his ...private parts.

"What are you smiling about?" Vergil questioned.

What Ayla didn't realise was that she was grinning absentmindedly.

"Oh, well I was just thinking about my sister."

"Hmpf." Was his only reply.

Vergil didn't understand her,even when they were children he rarely got along with his brother he didn't understand why she was so fond of her how she could be fond of her, he never found much things he had in common with his brother,they were after all polar opposites.

Ayla however was confused about just the opposite,how could he hate his brother?Isis and her had their disagreements of course as all siblings but they could never hate each other,They always had their fun times even though they were quite different from each other,their taste in music,clothes...example the outfit Ayla was currently wearing she did not particularly like Isis bought it for her and since her dress was torn at the moment it was her only choice,so she wore it it was way to revealing for her,Isis didn't care about these things,as long as it looked good on her,comfort and how revealing the design was didn't matter for Ayla these were the most important things when choosing clothes of course they had other major differences,and even with these of course they could get along!So how could Vergil hate his brother?

"I was thinking about how troublesome her temper can be sometimes." She said trying to start a conversantion.

"...Do you mean to say she's reckless?"

She was pleasently surprised when he actually replied to her.

"Yeah that's it."

"Dante and her are very much alike then,I assume."

"...This may sound nosy again..but-

"We don't get along because we simply can't."

Ayla got cut off by his reply and was again surprised,because he knew what she would ask.

"Can't?Of course you can!You're siblings there must be something you can agree on."

"No,I assure you there isn't, now stop being nosy,I understand you do not want to make this situation anymore tense and are attempting to start a conversation but try with some other topic than my brother ,you know enough about him,I don't know much about you or your sister."

"I'm sorry...and yes I suppose you don't,not much to say..we're basically trying to get money to leave Fortuna,and since no one will hire us here we looked for work in town and luckily we got jobs at a newly opened club Isis sings and I'm a barista."

"You don't like it here?"

"Oh no,it's actually a beautiful town,well I like it...Isis finds it a bit dull,but the reason we want to leave is because everyone here is quite old fashioned and...well they still approve of witch burnings and similar atrocious punishements."

"That's understandable,they seemed that way...how powerful are you exactly?"

"Er I don't consider myself very powerful,I'm still learning.I'm more powerful than my sister as she tends to skip out on lessons."

"Lessons?"

"Yeah we have a teacher named Quincy,he's also like our parent."

"And what happened to your actual parents?"

Ayla turned quiet then,even though it had been a long time what happened to her parents would always be etched into her mind she may not tend to show it,but she's equally saddened by it,she just knows how to hide it better.

"You didn't want me asking about your brother,so I don't want you asking about my parents." She replied sounding a bit harsher than she wanted to.

"Fair enough,will we encounter this Quincy?"

"Hehe eh you'll meet him,he's bound to show up.I'm pretty sure he'll leave you speechless..."

He chuckled darkly.

"We shall see then won't we?"

She smiled at him in content, and you could feel the tension slowly disappearing.

* * *

However with Isis and Dante...the tension couldn't get any higher...or could it?

After fighting off a lot of demons and generally running around a lot,it felt like it was getting colder by the second. Isis was freezing, while Dante didn't seem bothered by it for a split second Isis wished she could take his coat but she smacked herself invardly for the thought...not just for that because other thoughts of sharing body heat had come to her.

"Babe you look cold,come closer..I can...warm you up..." He said lowering his voice for the last part.

"I'd rather freeze to death."

"Harsh babe,that wounds me." He put his hand over his heart dramatically.

"You're so...not funny." She replied shivering slightly from the cold.

"That may be true...but I do know when someone's being stubborn."

The half demon approached her and she instinctively stepped back,he took off his coat and draped it over her.

"I told you I'm fine."

" I can't be nice to you?"

"..That's not what I meant it's just...

"What?You just asume I can't be ...a gentleman?"

"No...well yes you can't...never mind...thanks..." She replied and he smirked in response.

As soon as he turned away from her she pulled the coat closer as if to preserve the heat it was producing,she was very greatfull for it..but she didn't quite know what to say as they had done nothing but argue, she was surprised by his act of kindness..maybe he could be...a gentleman?

As they walked further it seemed to get worse and Isis found herself worried about the devil hunter.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Hehe is it possible that you're worried about me gourgeous?" He replied smirking devilishly.

"Forget I asked." She scoffed.

As they went further they could hear moaning,it became louder as they continued and they could faintly make out two shapes.

Isis felt the urge to barf again when the shapes became clear.

They were two women,they looked exactly the same,they were orange...floating...and naked...to Dante's pleasure.

They moaned as they beckoned the pair...specifically Dante to approach.

"Baby yeah!" He exclaimed sliding over the ice toward them.

Isis..found herself growling jealously as the devil hunter did nothing to hide his pleasure and openly oogled them.

_'Am I...jealous...oh god..'_

She shook her head and since Dante was busy oogling the two women ...she slapped herself.

She walked over to him and almost slipped almost falling on the ice.

"Listen you douche,we don't have time for you to oogle a couple of slutty bitches we happened to stumble upon-

"Whoa whoa whoa,are you jealous babe?'cause ya sure do sound like it." He exclaimed smirking.

"You wish!" She huffed. "I just want to leave and not waste time SO STOP BEING A PERVERT AND MOVE YOUR-

She was cut off when Dante grabbed her by the waist and jumped to avoid an incoming attack.

The moment they landed Isis was about to smack him but then noticed the demon standing in front of them,it resembled a frog in a way,and similar to the way an angler fish has a light to attract it's prey it had the two women.

"What?How did you know?!" It asked.

"You can hide that body,but that smell Whoo! There's no covering that up."

"Insult me one more time and I will make you suffer more than you thought possible!"

"I'd like to see that." He replied cockily.

"...So you weren't messing around..." Isis muttered.

"No,I wasn't...and you can let go of me now..not that I mind but we're kind of in the middle of a fight...and I'm gonna need my coat back now."

She imedietly let go of him and glared taking his coat off and returning it.

"A witch?You're kind is not even worthy to be in my presence!" The demon exclaimed.

"...I don't even want to be in your presence..."

"HOW DARE YOU!" The demon exclaimed lunging at them.

* * *

**Li-chan: Done!I hope this is okay...read and review!Lovelies thank you for the wonderful reviews!See ya soonz!**


	11. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Li-chan: Hello MY DEAR READERS!DID I MENTION I LOVE YA?'CAUSE I DO!THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVES AND STUFFZ!THANKZ!SOOOOOO MUCHZZ!HERE'S A NEW CHAPPYZ!...Oh yeah I don't own the cannon stuff...AND HEREZ A NEWZ CHAPPYZ!**

* * *

_'Father?'Why do you get so angry at us?'_

_A young Ayla asked hugging her sobbing sister._

_'You vile being!You all deserve to die!'A tall man with dark blonde hair yelled raising his hand to strike them again._

_'Leave them out of this!' Their mother said standing in front of them._

_'I told you not to get in my way you stupid bitch!'_

_He slapped his wife hard,and Isis began sobbing,while on the ground,their mother looked at them as if saying..go...run...like she would always._

_Ayla obeyed and pulled her sister with her as she trashed trying to get to their mother Ayla knew it would just get them hurt,and it wouldn't two girls flinched as they heard their mother scream,nevertheless Ayla continued to pull her sister away into their room, she shut the door and pulled her on to the bed._

_'Why does he do this?' Isis exclaimed fresh tears pouring out of her blue eyes._

_'I don't know...but it's best we listen to mother.'_

_Isis just exhaled and stared into the wall in front of her,her eyes looked dull and lifeless,she couldn't even cry anymore so she just sat there in silence,her sister attempting to soothe her._

_Finally the screaming stopped,and a few crashes were heard,a door was slammed and their mother then walked into the room,looking bruised and beaten,she felt relief that they were at least not hurt,and she sat next to them pulling them into her lap._

_'Don't cry Isis,sweety I'm fine see!'_

_'Mother we may be young but we are not fools,it is clear you are not fine and something is wrong!' Ayla exclaimed._

_'...You two just don't worry, stay here and play,mommy will take care of everything,she'll take care of daddy.'_

_'...but-_

_Isis started but was shushed by the stern look her mother gave her._

_'Good,now stay here and play,mommy will go take care of daddy now.' She said planting kisses on their heads and exiting the room,an insane smile playing on her lips._

_'Oh..yes..children...mommy will take care of him...nothing else will get between us...once he's taken care of...and then...we'll stay here forever...no men ever ruining our lives again...never...never...' She chanted smiling and limping over to her bedroom._

* * *

"EEP!" Isis exclaimed dodging another lunge from the frog like demon,she turned around and shot fire balls at him,he roared in pain and this gave Dante the opportunity to shoot his tongue, as it was his weak spot.

"You okay there babe?" He asked as she was looking a bit exausted.

"I-I'm fine just a little tired." She replied panting and then avoiding a belly flop from the demon.

For a witch Isis had good stamina,but the fight was going on for a bit long and the demon seemed really pissed off at her so she was doing most of the dodging.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" She exclaimed shooting more fire at him and then moving out of the way of his ice attack."Dante,you're gonna have to distract him for me so that I can finish this."

"You got it gourgeous!" Dante replied shooting at the demon and jumping on it's back.

Now with it's full attention on Dante Isis could perform her lethal attack,she inhaled and raised her hands in front of her, she began chanting and a white orb began forming between her hands,the more she chanted the bigger it became until she stopped abruptly and pushed it towards the demon,it caused a minor explosion on impact and the demon then fell to the ground dead.

However Isis too fell to her knees from exaustion.

"Nice job babe,you okay?"

"Ye-...no..I..I feel ...exsausted...that...attack takes a lot of power..." She replied panting heavily.

Dante was about to reply but right after defeating the frog like demon,he recieved a new devil arm and more of the demons appeared through the hell gate,the devil arm looked like a briefcase at first,but it was revelead to be a gun...a very large gun.

"Hang on babe,this'll just take a sec."

The half demon shot all of the frog like demons dead and shot the hell gate destroying it and preventing anymore of them from coming out.

Then he approached the now shivering Isis,as she was still cold,he sighed taking off his coat again and draping it over her he picked her up bridal style.

"Noooo put me down!" She whined.

"Isis,I know we may have gotten off on the wrong foot but we have to get along if we wanna make any progress,okay?"

She looked at him and sighed laying her head on his shoulder and nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

_'Mmmhmm that cologne smells nice...'_

He just looked at her and smirked as her breathing began to slow and she fell asleep.

"Who says I can't be a gentleman?" He exclaimed outloud.

* * *

"Ayla,when you told me about Yamato,what did you mean by the order not being honest,aren't they the ones leading the town?"

Vergil asked slicking his hair back after defeating another horde of demons in the forest,his companion gazed curiously at him.

"Well yes...but...that doesn't mean they don't keep secrets."

"What sort of secrets?"

"...I'd rather not speak about that..."

"I take it that has something to do with your parents perhaps?"

"..yes...and as you said...I don't ask about your brother..you don't ask about my parents."

"True."

Vergil asumed something was wrong with the order the second Ayla mentioned they performed witch burnings, he wasn't a very modern looking man but he certainly wasn't some old fashioned sexist,Eva taught her sons how to treat a lady...well Dante didn't seem to listen to it..and Vergil just didn't know how...so he seemed like a bit of a sociopath to others.

"Vergil..why do you keep your hair slicked back?" She asked suddenly.

He smirked at the irony of her question.

"That,has something to do with my brother..and ...we had an agreement..."

"...A while back my mother and father started fighting...they fought before but it got worse and father started physically abusing mother...Because she was a witch...for some reason she allowed it...when asked about it she said she couldn't harm him because she loved him...she always protected us from him and put herself in harms way for us..."

She paused and shuddered slightly.

"You may stop if you like." He said almost tenderly.

She shook her head.

"But...then..she finally cracked...she went insane..and one night she said she'd take care of father...he was found dead the next morning...and because of her insanity she began mistreating us...saying that we would stay with her forever...that we may never fall in love because it will cause us pain...and that all men are suppose to die..if we ever objected...we'd get a worse punishment than our father gave us...this...this was tragic for our tutor at the time...Quincy...he got his own punishement...mother soon lost total control and snapped at a man in the middle of the street,she was arrested and burnt,Quincy took us in and since not many people knew about us because mother chose to hide us from the world..nobody ever found out that we were her children and we kept living in Fortuna."

She exhaled and held back a tear as she finished.

"...Tragic,but please don't be depressed it was for the best,just imagine how your life would have been with an insane parent..."

"...I suppose you are right...but this mostly took it's toll on my sister...I was younger but I was always emotionally stronger, she decided to forget everything and this is why she dyed her hair...she said it would somehow help her forget...I didn't understand it...but it seems to have worked."

"Hm..similar to Dante..except he decided to take revenge and opened a demon hunting business...I wanted to obtain more power before taking action."

"..Ah...so that's why you are in a bad relationship with Dante."

"He doesn't understand..."

"Neither do I."

The blonde didn't understand how this 'power' was worth making your own sibling a mortal enemy.

"Hmph...Might controls everything,without it you can protect no one."

"But what if while trying to obtain that might,you destroy everyone?"

For the first time,the colder twin had no response.

"I believe we should focus on our task not idle chat." He replied returning to his cold self.

Ayla frowned and watched him walk away,before catching up to him.

* * *

"Isis?Babe?Wake up."

Dante had decided to stop by a nearby hut for to try and awaken his sleeping companion.

"Mhmmmm mister fluffy pants...yes I'll get the bad kitty for you mister fluffy pants..."

The devil hunter chuckled at her mumbling.

"Quincy leave mister fluffy pants alone!And shut up I don't wanna study!I don't need to..I know how to...wash...chocolate..."

"Surprised you're not dreaming of me gourgeous...heheh.."

"...Why won't you take your shirt off for me?"

Dante did a double take at her words and grinned getting more interested in her muttering.

"Dante...why...why not...okay I'll ask the muffin man and then I'll do it for you..."

"Please baby...hehe..please..." He spoke moving a stray lock of hair from her face making her stirr.

"What..were you doing you perv?" She asked glaring at him.

"Ohh I'm the perv...say..did ya have any dreams maybe?"

"No I-

She stopped abruptly and her eyes widened,her face became red and realization hit her.

Dante smirked at her behaviour.

"No I DIDN'T!" She yelled suddenly making him burst out laughing.

She shot him a sour look and he stopped grinning at her.

"You know...If ya wanna see me naked...just ask."

"YOU WISH YOU PERVERTED SON OF A-"

"Ah!Language baby!"

"SAYS YOU!YOU CURSE EVERY CHANCE YOU GET AND YOU'RE CORRECTING ME!YOU CONCEITED BASTARD!"

"Okay yeah I curse,that's the truth...but y'know what else is truth..you dreamt of this conceited bastard...that means you're attracted to me."

"PFF YEAH RIGHT!IT'S A DREAM IT MEANS NOTHING!"

"Why are you red in the face?"

"I'M HOT!"

"You were shivering from the cold..."

"YES WELL YOUR COAT IS WARM!"

"So you like my coat?"

"NO!"

"So you don't like it?"

"NO!I MEAN YES..I MEAN I WAS GREATFUL THAT YOU GAVE IT TO ME BECAUSE I WAS COLD BUT...YES!"

"So you like it?"

"YES!"

"So you're not attracted to me?"

"YES I'M NOT!..I MEAN NO I'M NOT!"

"So you are?"

"NO!"

"You aren't?"

"YES!"

"You like my coat?"

"YES!"

"You like me?"

"YES!"

"Hehe well nice confession there."

"..."

"You just realised what ya said?"

"..."

"You're not gonna reply anymore because you're afraid you'll make another confession?"

"YES!...I MEAN NO!"

The redhead screamed in frustration making him laugh again.

"As soon as you admit it you won't be frustrated anymore..."

"I have nothing to admit..." She muttered.

"Mhmm."

"What is gonna make you shut up?"

"...How about...a kiss?" He said in a low and seductive tone.

"You wish."

"At least **I** admit it."

He exclaimed pulling her into his lap.

"Do you want me to kill you?" She growled trashing in his grip.

"Just relax babe,I'm not gonna force you to do anything...you don't want..."

"Then let go of me."

He pulled her closer to his chest and pressed his lips to her neck roughly making her shiver.

"S-stop it."

He planted kisses on her neck and collar bone and gently nibbled her skin,she surpressed a moan and he continued trailing kisses up to her lips.

"I'd say you want this..." He whispered,his lips grazing her ear.

She let out a surpressed moan and he smirked in triumph,turning her to face him.

"Now do you admit it?" He asked leaning slightly closer to her.

She was in a daze and just stared at his lips as they curved into a smirk,she unconciously began leaning closer.

"I see...well that's pretty straight forward...I like that..." He whispered the last part.

She kept leaning in her lips slightly parted,she could feel his breath on her face.

_'WHORE!YOU ARE A WHORE!YOU EXPECT A MAN TO LOVE YOU?!NO ONE WILL LOVE A WHORE!MEN CAN'T LOVE THEY ARE ALL MONSTERS!'_

Her eyes widened and she pulled away abruptly,looking away from Dante in shame.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't..."

"..Can't or won't?"

"...Doesn't matter...let's just go.."

He raised an eyebrow at her as she attempted to get up.

"Please let me go..." She begged.

He tilted his head and then pulled her into a comforting hug.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,just let me go."

"Babe...you were just about to-

"It doesn't matter!And stop calling me that!"

He sighed and loosened his grip on her.

* * *

**Li-chan:That sucked...yeah that sucked...well...I seriously tried my best...so bear with me?Pwease?Wead and Weaview?...READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. What's wrong with you?

**Li-chan: It's Li-chan here with a new chapter!Heeh thanks for the reviews guys!They mean a lot!**

* * *

For the rest of their separate journeys both pairs stayed quiet Ayla trying to talk to Vergil and Dante trying to talk to Isis and not get smacked ..again...

* * *

"Babe look I don't know what's wrong with you but I wish you'd tell me...'cause maybe then I could fix it..." He said sincerely.

Dante was concerned for the red head..he felt weird thinking about it,but he generally started to like Isis,he felt different about her than about the women he would usually be were just one night stands,he had never truly been in a relationship and for some reason with Isis he found himself thinking about it he felt oddly warm on the inside when around her.

"Do you have a time machine?" She barked glaring at him.

Isis though she would never admit it had started to feel weird around Dante too,she liked him even though he annoyed her she felt safer with him,and when he hugged her even though she pushed him away she could feel that he truly cared about what was wrong with what would she say,my mother went crazy and started hating men so she forbid us from even looking at someone of the opposite gender?It wasn't just that...Ayla was always more shy so she never really was around boys,Isis wasn't like this and plus she was a tomboy so boys day her mom saw her talking to a boy, she dragged her home and beat her senseless calling her a whore and a slut,this continued every day after,Ayla would get punished but not as much as Isis.

"Listen,I don't know what's wrong!I didn't say anything to you!You were about to kiss me back there!So what went wrong?If you didn't want to why didn't you just slap me?" He said his tone getting slightly louder making her stop abruptly,images of her father flashed through her mind and as she attempted to glare at him her eyes reflected hurt.

"Sorry,I didn't mean to yell at you." He said.

She just stared at him.

"I wasn't that harsh was I?"

She turned away from him and a pained smile spread on her lips.

"Maybe mom was right..." She murmured.

Not quiet enough however as Dante heard this and got even more confused.

"Your mom...what about ...her?" He asked.

"Like you care." She scoffed.

"What?I've been begging you to tell me what's wrong and now I don't care?!Listen **princess** I let you come with me.I didn't know I was dragging some moody brat-

She slapped him and then lifted her arm to do it again but her caught her wrist,she just stared at him tears streaming down her cheeks he loosened his grip and returned her gaze.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked in a soft tone.

She pulled away from him and shook her head.

"Like you could understand!I'm just a moody brat after all!Dont' worry I won't bother you anymore!" She yelled hysterically he just stayed turned away from him and lifted her hand,a portal appeared in front of her.

"To think I actually started to like you..." She said disappearing into the portal.

He just stared at the spot where she had been standing,unconciously he lifted his hand to touch his sighed,looking slightly hurt by her words but he was mostly worried he shook his head.

"I should just get this shitty job done.." He exclaimed continuing towards his goal.

* * *

Ayla just stayed quiet behind Vergil,she had attempted to talk to him again but she recieved an icy glare in felt guillty for upseting him.

"Ve-Vergil?" She said in a feeble voice.

"What?" He snapped.

Visibly she flinched,shaking with fear the same images that flashed through her sisters mind now flashed through hers and she found herself trembling.

"Well?" He turned to her,and his gaze softened seeing her like this.

"My apologies,I did not wish for you to fear me I haven't kept my word have I?" He said making her relax a bit but she was still on edge.

"N-no!I should apologize!I didn't mean to upset you!" She exclaimed hastily.

A small smile formed on his lips.

"To answer your previous question I have my hair like this because I don't want to be mixed up with my idiot twin."

She giggled at this and his smile widened,they stood there gazing at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"From what I know Dante is a bit of an..."

"Imbecile...oaf...neandarthal?" He finished for her.

"Heh..something like that...funny coincidence is...I actually saw him like two days ago...at the bar Isis and I work in."

"Ah..getting drunk and bringng home random women is one of his hobbies.I asume he was oogling you?Throwing his stupid one liners at you?"

"Yep...I couldn't slap him or I'd lose my job."

"Well for once it seems my brother flirted with a decent woman at least."

"Hehe I'll take that as a compliment."

He smirked at her and nodded. "Now come,we must move on." He said,she complied and walked next to him.

* * *

**Li-chan: READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. Reunion

**Li-chan:Hi guys!Thanks for the reviews!Sorry that was a kind of short chappy!I don't own DMC of course and so read on to da main part!**

* * *

That was it,as soon as she teleported she couldn't take it she broke blamed herself,Dante was being nice to her and she let her temper get in the way of was that,she starting to remind herself of her mother and that thought scared didn't want to be like her,but once she realised she had smiled before snapping at him she became worried.

She finally stopped sobbing and just sat on the ground,she wasn't quite sure where she even was,she had just teleported randomly in a fit of rage. Quincy had taught her and Ayla to never use a spell when their angry.

Isis was in what looked like a village of some sort,there where lots of houses,and the strong smell of smoke was in the ait she stood up and then her eyes widened in shock.A giant flaming demon stood in front of her,thankfully his back was turned,so she sprinted behind a nearby house and sat down leaning against the wall trying to calm down,she couldn't fight while she was so was too scared of it,her powers could go out of control and if a witches power's go out of control it could be a to devil trigger if a witch gets too angry or frustrated her power would rise but she wouldn't be able to control it older witches could handle it somewhat but for a young witch like Isis that would be suicide. she remained hidden trying to calm her breathing.

"He hasn't noticed me at least.I can probably take him." She said finally calming down,she stood up and ran out of her hiding spot facing the demon.

"A witch?I have left hell after such a long time to be disrespected with the presence of your weak kind?Leave now!" It barked at her.

She just stood there glaring at it.

"Are you gonna talk or are you gonna fight?"

* * *

Dante felt guillty for calling Isis a brat,he thought there was surely a reason she had begun acting so strangely he was trying to focus on his mission but deep down he hoped he would meet her again.

The demons he stumbled upon were quite unlucky as he was even more pissed off due to what were quickly arrived in place that resembled a village,a burning the middle of it stood the very source of the fire, a rather large flaming demon,he grinned at this and decided to have some fun with it.

* * *

Dodging another blow she shot more ice at the demon,it blocked her attack and smacked her with it's tail making her roll on to the quickly rolled out of the way of another attack and began feeling demon was about to give the final blow but suddenly it turned around something caught it's attention.A certain someone sitting on it's tail.

Isis raised an eyebrow and almost fell trying to get up,she squinted her eyes and saw a familliar flash of red jump in front of the demon as it tried to get him off it's tail.

It was Dante,he had yet again come to her rescue she felt rather anxious to meet him after what happened but shook her head in first,issues next.

Dante hadn't noticed her until the demon had shaken him off and burned his coat, he gave her a loopsided grin and she just looked away,but still a small smile formed on her lips.

No words needed to be said as they prepared to fight.

* * *

Ayla gave Vergil a knowing glance seeing more destroyed hell gate pieces,her sister had surely been through here.

"That's Isis for sure." She exclaimed.

Vergil glared at the ruins,something was off..why did he have a feeling it wasn't just Isis who had done this...perhaps he was being paranoid.

"It would seem we are on the right path at least." He said continuing forward.

"Say you never did tell me,what are your erm..issues with Dante...?" Ayla asked trying not to get snapped stopped and glared at her,she again flinched but as soon as she did his gaze softened.

_'Why am I being so weak around her?It's as if I can't be angry with her...is it some sort of spell?'_

He sighed."We're completely opposite..I don't hate him..I just can't get along with someone who's the complete opposite of me." He explained.

"But that's kind of the point,you should get along with him because he's your opposite..in a way..you complete each other...like Isis and I do we're opposites but we get along well and work well together." She said.

"Hmm...I hadn't thought of it that way...quite the witty girl aren't you?" He said.

She blushed slightly and he let out a deep chuckle at her expression.

* * *

They had managed to do it,it was akward but they defeated the demon,the anxiety Isis witheld seemed to be building up,as she knew she had to explain and apologize.

Dante wasn't really scared just nervous for some reason.

They turned to each other,Isis shuffling her feet and Dante grinning akwardly.

"I'M SORRY!" They both burst at the same time.

"Err..you go first..." Dante said scratching the back of his head.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that...but...I have..some familly issues..and that's the problem..it wasn't your fault really..." She explained finally meeting his eyes.

"I was being kind of a jerk...so it is my fault too,I shouldn't have called you what I did..." He said.

They both shifted when finally Isis broke the ice.

"Er..let's just..forget about it...okay?" She said finally smiling at him,he grinned back and nodded.

"Sayyy..." He trailed raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Well.. I distinctly remember you saying something about liking me?" He asked smirking at her.

A light pink graced her cheeks. "I thought we agreed to forget about it?"

He lifted his hands in deffence. "Okay,whatever you say babe." He said still smirking.

She just shook her head and looked behind him to see something glowing, it disappeared after connecting to his back and suddenly two wing like objects where on his back,she just stared at it,he smirked at the hell gate and suddenly jumped pulling out a red spike from the wing like object.

"First I whip it out..." He said spinning in the air and throwing the spikes on the gate. "Then I thrust it in with great force...every angle..! It penetrates! Until..! With great strength! I.. ram it in!"

Isis first didn't understand his words but then scowled realising how perverse he was.

He landed swiftly on to his feet and pulled Isis by the waist twirling her around while holding a rose between his teeth.

"In the end.." He dipped her suddenly and she remained like that,she looked at a hell gate and her eyes widened seeing he had used to spikes to make a giant heart on it.

"We are all satisfied ,and you are set free..." He said throwing the rose,as it turned into another spike in mid air,it landed at the centre of the gate and it cracked making the heart break in half.

She just stared at the gate then at him,he smirked devilishly at her as he leaned towards her, reluctantly she held her hands against his chest in protest.

"I told you,I can't..." She said lowering her gaze,he frowned and pulled her back into a standing position,he looked at the now broken gate,between the crack the large statue of the saviour could be extended his arm as if to measure the statues size.

"Doesn't look so big from where I'm standing." He exclaimed.

"Uh-huh...note how obssesed they are with it." Isis added.

"Eh I'm sure it'll be fine,come on babe,we got places to go and more demons to slay." He said offering her his arm.

She shook her head and grinned linking their arms together as they proceeded.

* * *

**Li-chan:Well that's a wrap!READ AND REVIEW!**


	14. How about a bet?

**Li-Chan: Well hi guys!Sorry about the delay but y'know school sucks.:P I don't own DMC LET US START!**

* * *

Ayla and Vergil had stumbled upon yet another ruined hell gate,the ground and village around it were burnt... but this one had been a bit odd. It wasn't normally scattered around in bits and pieces... it was cracked in half and in the shape of a heart.

Ayla knew here sister was destructive but...not in an..artistic way. She just stared dumbfounded at the 'masterpiece'. While Vergil no longer had doubts in his mind. This was Dante's work indeed.

"Dante certainly is lonely." He muttered. Ayla gave him a confused look,he just smirked at her. "Surely you aren't going to tell me this is your sisters work?" He raised an eyebrow questioning her,she shook her head. "But you can't be sure...I mean how much of a coincidence would it be that we met two days ago...and that he's here now.." She stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Then again...the sudden demon outbreak would be his concern..." She was startled by a the cold twin's chuckle. "As he would say...this just keeps getting better and better..."

* * *

"I'm glad we don't have to go through there...ew..."

The redhead stared in disgust at the pool of slimy green water below her. Isis avoided entering the mining areas unless nessecery for whatever reason. Because they where boring and because they where near the port which meant they had a sewer. Quincy just loved having lessons here...if it was to watch her gag at the water or squeel at the rats remains uknown.

Dante smiled and motioned for the door leading to the port.

Isis grinned and stretched breathing in the fresh air. Other than the tree Isis and Ayla loved the port.

Isis stared at the water and then giggled slightly remembering a rather comical memory. Dante stood next to her and shot her a questioning look. She smiled. "I love coming here with Ayla,and Quincy has...water issues...so you can imagine what he did when I pushed him in."

"Water issues...does this guy...shower?" Dante asked.

Isis turned to him and grinned cheekily. "He he...this guy...is certainly interesting...eh you'll see when you meet him." She walked away with her hands behind her head.

"Now you got me interested...babe...! C'mon!Don't tease a guy and leave!" He smirked at his own wordplay. Isis stopped dead in her tracks and turned giving him a sassy look. "Perv..." She muttered continuing forward.

He just snickered. "Ha ha! You know it baby!" He said catching up to her.

As they crossed the bridge leading to the other side Dante froze. Isis turned and gave him a questioning look. She got her reply when a group of demons materialised around them.

She groaned. "Come on,go pester Nero or something!" She muttered making Dante snicker. "How about a bet?" He asked trying to sound suave. She glanced at him while avoiding the demons attacks. "What kind of bet..?"

He shot one in the head making it perish and then flipped so that he was back to back with her. "The one who kills more of these bastards...wins.." She pursed her lips. _'Y'know that mama I'm in love with a criminal shit?Well mama I'm makin' a deal with the devil!_' "Wins what?" Dante spun around so that his arms where hovering above her head as he continued shooting. "Whatever you want...in my case...I'd like a date." She rolled her eyes but still smiled also never stopping her attacks. " Fine...eh..I'll decide on my reward later..." She muttered now attacking more furiously.

Neither noticed a black cat hiding in the shadows,watching their every move.

* * *

Ayla ran a hand through her blonde locks. "Well then..if your brother **IS** here...then he could be with Isis!" Vergil just stared smirking at the broken hell gate.  
"For her sake I hope not..." He muttered. Now matter how resentful he sounded, Ayla knew that the smirk on his lips meant he was happy that his brother was here. "You seem happy..." She muttered smiling. His face returned to blank and her gave her a cold stare. "Happy? About my brother being here? Maybe because I'll get my rematch sooner..." A grin spread on her lips and she muttered something, there was only a slight glow in her palm. She strode over to Vergil looking a bit smug.

"So you don't miss your brother at all?" She asked.

"Of course I do,I love my brother even though I do think he can be an idiot sometimes. And I also hide it by insulting him." Vergil froze. "Why..did..I say that..?"

Ayla laughed hysterically. But she froze seeing Vergil's icy glare. "What did you do?" He growled.  
All traces of laughter disappeared and she stood frozen. "I j-just-" He grabbed her roughly by the throath. "It...is...a...spell...it...was a joke...please..." She struggled for air as he dropped her too the ground. "Please don't be angry with me..." She pleaded. Vergil turned his back to her. "I could never be angry with you,you always distract me with your innocent looks and gourgeous eyes." The blonde's eyes widened and she turned red. Vergil stood motionless,his face had a slight tinge of pink to it. "Remove It! Now!" He demanded through gritted teeth. Ayla nodded and waved her hands dismissing the spell.

Vergil regained his composure and turned to her with his eyes closed. "Let us forget about your little charade...hm?" He opened his eyes and raised and eyebrow at her flustered look. "What's the matter?You've never been complimented by someone of the opposite sex?" He asked keeping his cool,but her next words made the pink re-appear on his face.

"Not like that..."

* * *

**Li-chan: READ AND REVIEW MY PRETTIES! AND YER LITTLE DOGGIES TOOO MUAHAHAHHA!**


	15. The Play

**Li-Chan:I just realised peoplez that we're nearing the end..but don't worry..this is most certainly not the last of Ayla and Isis. ;) I don't own DMC.**

* * *

Their bet had become much longer than expected. Starting from the port it ended in a draw,in the residential district it was yet again a draw, in the business district Isis accused Dante of cheating. To which the devil hunter responded with a charming grin. And so their contest ended at the front of the opera house. The outcome...

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" The redhead cursed the heavens for ever making the bet. Dante just laughed at her outbursts finding them adorable in a way. Isis was proud of her 17 kills but compared to Dante's 20... it still wasn't enough. Even though it was a 'measley difference' as she had bluntly put it

"YOU WHERE USING YOUR GUNS AND SWORD AND THOSE STUPID DEVIL ARMS!" She yelled. Dante smirked and bent over slightly so that he was at eye level with her pouting features. "That's cute,but I beat you by 3 princess, now shall you reward thy knight with a kiss?" He puckered his lips and recieved a jab to the chest in response. "NO AND THE KNIGHT IS PAYING FOR DINNER!" Isis crossed her arms and turned away with a huff.

_'Great,as if my debt wasn't huge enough.' _ Dante grimaced and scratched his head. "Yeah about that..." Isis' eyes widened and she stared at him incredeoulsly. "After this...you EXPECT ME TO PAY?!NO WAY IN HELL!" Dante held his arms up deffensively. "Calm down calm down,your dashing savior has an idea." Isis snorted at the 'dashing savior' and raised and eyebrow giving him her best 'are you shitting me?' look.

"Just trust me babe,thy knight has it covered." He bowed with his coat flaring making a small smile play at the witches lips. "Fine." She replied making him grin. "Besides,we can discuss dinner plans after I get Yamato back." Isis froze. "Wait a minute...that's why your here...?Not because of the demon outbreak...?"

"Well it's partially for the demon outbreak but the outbreak did after all happen partially because of Yamato...and stuff.." Isis nodded slowly as if processing the information. "Uh-huh...so..your brother..he's..." She trailed off seeing a flash of pain on the devil hunters face. "Dead...Verg is dead..." He exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. Isis gave him a sympathetic look and extended her hand caressing his cheek. He put his own hand over hers and rubbed it gently. He smiled.

"Heh...didn't know you could be so soft babe...guess i'm not such a douche after all?" He asked. Isis jerked her hand back as if just realising what she was doing. "Way to kill the moment sir douche." She said turning away from him. Dante just grinned and shook his head.

* * *

The cold twins eyes suddenly snapped open,for a moment he just stood in place ,first staring at the statue of the saviour and then he just closed his eyes.

"I can feel it,Yamato is close...and we've got company..." He muttered darkly sending a few pleasant shivers down Ayla's back.

And then several demons appeared,all looking bloodthristy as always.

"This may be fun...I can get a bit of practise before facing my brother...not that I need it.." The blonde stared at him ,wide eyed, like a deer in the headlights in fear of what will occur once the two meet.

* * *

Inside the darkened opera house...a battle was about to occur...but...every battle needs an..introduction...

A single spotlight illuminated the Angelo sitting on the steps of the stage.

"It was my.. assumption.." He began rising from the steps. "That those demons would prove far inferiour in the face of your tactics."

The spotlight was now on the crimson devil, who stood, one leg poised on a chair.

"You summon and kill..." He said kicking the chair away. "Summon and kill...I fail to see the logic here..." He said approaching the 'audience'. "Is ...sanity...the price to pay.." He clenched his fist. "_**FOR POWER!**__"_

And now the spotlight was on a third figure, the red witch. She stood leaning against the statue of Sparda decorating the opera house.

"To kill or be killed?That is the question." She extended her slender arms toward the silent audience. "My dear devil."

The spotlight illuminated the devil, who was know kneeling in front of the witch.

"If I've profaned with my hand this **unholy** shrine, the gentle fine is this, my lips, ready stand to smooth thy bitter tounge with a tender kiss." He said placing a chaste kiss upon the witches hand.

"My dear devil, you do wrong to your hand too much,which mannerly devotion shows in this for all saints here seem to have a rough touch,so I would be kissing everyone..pretty much.." She shrugged.

The spotlight returned to the Angelo. "Humans..." He sneered. "It takes a journey to hell for them to accept and praise their god...a fact that..tickles..irony's judgement..." He mused destroying the skull and blowing the dust away.

The devil had been lying lazily on the stage cheek in hand, the witch kneeling next to him stroking his hair. "HA! And your judgments interest me not!" He exclaimed scrabbling to his feet. "For I am here!" He said grabbing the witch by the waist and pulling her closer. "To reclaim...what is rightfully mine!" The devil spun the witch around,then dipped her gazing into her eyes.

**"YAMATO!" **The Angelo leaped into the spotlight waving his sword and spreading his wings. "THAT, is what you seek...and THAT!Is why I WAIT IN YOUR PATH!"

The devil spun the witch around sliding back into the spotlight as confetti burst into the air.

"Hahahahhahahaha!You will fumble in your opposition of my quest!"

The teather fell silent as he fired one of his weapons into the air, the devil and his 'love' had vanished.

"Though I encorage!" He said reappearing on the head of Sparda, back to back with his beloved witch. "For a chance to battle a being of such GRAND delusion...as you...is a sweet fortune!" He finished sending a kiss to his audience,the witch bowing.

* * *

**Li-chan: MAN THAT WAS FUN TO WRITE! HAHA! WELL I hope it didn't suck though!Note love has the ' thingies since..they aren't really in love ...yet...it's just part of the umm play...Don't think i'm rushing or anythin' READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
